mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Acronym Cheatsheet
WARNING. THIS ARTICLE IS NOT IRONIC IN ANY WAY. Rather, it dares to be useful and comprehensive and have no other merits. In other words, it's painfully boring (and can go as far as to detract from your enjoyment of the storyline, confusion is part of the fun!) and you probably want to read something else. Now, if you really just want to know what the acronyms flying around the wiki, the forum and the game comic game itself actually mean, then this is the place for you. Acronyms A * A#A#: Act # (sub)Act #, e.g. A6A2 → Act 6 Act 2 * A#I#: Act # Intermission #, e.g. A6I1 → Act 6 Intermission 1 * AA: apocalypseArisen (Aradia Megido) * AC: arsenicCatnip (Nepeta Leijon) * AD: Ace Dick * AG: arachnidsGrip (Vriska Serket) * AH: Andrew Hussie * AR: Authority Regulator / Aimless Renegade * AS: Admiral Sleuth * AT: adiosToreador (Tavros Nitram) B * BHMK: Black Hole Mobster Kingpin * BK: Black King * BN: Bec Noir * BQ: Black Queen C * CA: caligulasAquarium (Eridan Ampora) * CC: cuttlefishCuller (Feferi Peixes) * CD: Courtyard Droll / Clubs Deuce * CG: carcinoGeneticist (Karkat Vantas) * CT: centaursTesticle (Equius Zahhak) D * DD: Draconian Dignitary / Diamonds Droog * DMK: Demonhead Mobster Kingpin * DMMK: Dark Matter Mobster Kingpin * DS: Demimonde Semigoddess/Dave Strider/Dirk Strider/ E * EB: ectoBiologist (John) * EOA#: End of Act #, e.g. EOA4 → End of Act 4 F * FAD: Fiesta Ace Dick * FFPI: Future-Future Pickle Inspector * FMK: Fiesta Mobster Kingpin * FPI: Future Pickle Inspector G * GA: grimAuxiliatrix (Kanaya Maryam) * GC: gallowsCalibrator (Terezi Pyrope) * GG: gardenGnostic (Jade Harley) / gutsyGumshoe (Jane Crocker) * GPI: Godhead Pickle Inspector * GT: ghostyTrickster (John Egbert) / golgothasTerror (Jake English) H * HB: Hegemonic Brute / Hearts Boxcars * HC: Henry Clay * HD: Hysterical Dame I * IDE: Not an acronym. Instead, a community meme (immortalised typo). L * LE: * LOBAF: Land of Brains and Fire * LOCAH: Land of Crypts and Helium * LOCAS: Land of Caves and Silence * LODAG: Land of Dew and Glass * LOFAF: Land of Frost and Frogs * LOHAC: Land of Heat and Clockwork * LOLCAT: Land of Little Cubes and Tea * LOLAR: Land of Light and Rain * LOMAT: Land of Maps and Treasure * LOMAX: Land of M____ and (Xenon?) * LOPAH: Land of Pulse and Haze * LOPAN: Land of P____ and (Neon?) * LOQAM: Land of Quartz and Melody * LORAF: Land of Rays and Frogs * LOSAZ: Land of Sand and Zephyr * LOTAF: Land of Thought and Flow * LOTAK: Land of T____ and (Krypton?) * LOTAM: Land of Tents and Mirth * LOWAA: Land of Wrath and Angels * LOWAS: Land of Wind and Shade M * MK: Mobster Kingpin / Megaton Key * MM: Madame Murel * MSPA: MS Paint Adventures (duh) * MSPAFA: MSPA Forum Adventure(s), sometimes 'MSPA Fan Adventure(s)' N * NB: Nervous Broad P * PFPI: Past-Future Pickle Inspector * PI: Pickle Inspector * PM: Parcel Mistress / Peregrine Mendicant * PPI: Past Pickle Inspector * PS: Problem Sleuth S * SS: Sovereign Slayer (Jack Noir) / Spades Slick / Scurrilous Straggler * SBaHJ: Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff T * TA: twinArmageddons (Sollux Captor) * TC: terminallyCapricious (Gamzee Makara) * TG: turntechGodhead (Dave Strider) / tipsyGnostalgic (Roxy Lalonde) * TT: tentacleTherapist (Rose Lalonde) / timaeusTestified (Dirk Strider) U * UU: uranianUmbra * uu: undyingUmbrage W * WK: White King * WQ: White Queen / Windswept Questant * WV: Warweary Villein / Wayward Vagabond Z * ZAD: Zombie Ace Dick * ZM: Zombie Muscle Legend Colour-coded for your convenience: #000000 : Homestuck #BFBF40 : Homestuck: Exiles #FF8000 : Homestuck: One of the trolls (specifically, a troll chumHandle) #804040 : Homestuck: Interlude: Midnight Crew member #800080 : Meta #0080BF : Problem Sleuth